


霜月朦胧

by blankmoonbaiyue



Series: 黑星产粮 [4]
Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game), blackstar - Fandom, 黑星, 黑星剧场
Genre: F/M, 乙女向 - Freeform, 女性向 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankmoonbaiyue/pseuds/blankmoonbaiyue
Summary: OOC有，R18注意，请自行避雷，不爱看善用关闭。产粮不易，珍惜他人成果，洁癖人小警察恕不奉陪。
Relationships: Rindou/You
Series: 黑星产粮 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137377





	霜月朦胧

**Author's Note:**

> OOC有，R18注意，请自行避雷，不爱看善用关闭。  
> 产粮不易，珍惜他人成果，洁癖人小警察恕不奉陪。

OOC有

女攻

秋初霜降，红枫飘零。Rindou牵着你的手坐在廊下，你俩像树枝上相连的两枚叶片般紧密贴合互相依偎，男人抚着你的发丝，耳边是他温热的吐息，“今晚也和我共度吧？”

带着和果子赴约的你不曾想到的是，相约的人居然四仰八叉的倒在床上，与平日优雅的姿态不同，rindou周身散发热气与酒味，衣领大开，露出线条分明的腹肌，他似乎彻底忘记了你的存在，抱着被子一个翻身，露出光滑的后颈，濡湿的头发粘在肩上，随着呼吸起伏。熟睡的男人面带潮红，如同渐染了枫叶的颜色，rindou在温泉和酒精的双重作用下沉沉睡去，看样子短期之内不会醒。

为了报复不遵守约定的睡美人，坏孩子的手伸向他胸前粉嫩的两点，先是揪住一边或轻或重的揉捏，再用指尖挑逗，在你的攻势下睡美人扭动腰肢，发出断断续续的呻吟。骑跨在他身上吮吸泛红的乳尖，故意啃咬娇嫩耳垂，末了把头埋在肩部细嗅细软发丝，浅浅的花香萦绕，似是无声的诱惑。

不安分的小手摸进衣摆把玩又热又硬的某处，敏感的前端只是稍微触摸就吐出粘稠液体，像受惊的动物一颤一颤的抖动，沉迷于欺负rindou，你的动作愈发激烈，甚至有意刺激充血膨胀的肉棒，沉睡的野兽已然苏醒，跃跃欲试的想要在你的掌心释放。解下衣带绑住勃起的阴茎，让他不能如愿以偿的射精， rindou紧抿双唇忍耐上涌的快感，无意识的抬起腰部迎合你， 只是睫毛像蝴蝶振翅不自然的扇动。

“已经醒了为什么还要装睡啊？”

男人的笑让你想到水面浮现的月轮，柔和而美好，他将你揽入怀中，轻轻抚摸柔软的头发，毫无挑逗之意，有的只是无尽的怜爱—“因为不想让你停下来”。

隐藏在迷雾中朦胧的月亮此刻露出真实的身形，照亮相拥的二人，rindou的唇还残留着酒的甘味，你不禁暗叹，今晚注定又是不眠夜。


End file.
